


Lasting Echoes

by All_My_Characters_Are_Dead



Series: Mages and Familiars [22]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_My_Characters_Are_Dead/pseuds/All_My_Characters_Are_Dead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Warden is dead, but some are still feeling the effects of the war more than others. In the wake of the Warden's assassination, Kuroo and Bokuto have important things to discuss. </p><p>Or: Time For Feelings About Deaths</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lasting Echoes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taishainu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taishainu/gifts).



> taishainu pointed out that Bokuto and Kuroo haven't discussed the whole Bokuto-killed-Kuroo's-Guild-members thing yet, and this happened. So yeah. This is post-Kuroo's Ending.

When Bokuto heard that the Warden had been killed in her cell overnight, he wasn't sure if he was frustrated or plaesed that someone had beaten him to it, but he did know that he was relieved. Akaashi hadn't wanted Bokuto to kill the Warden, and now he didn't have to. The fire mage had been worried that his familiar would be upset with him, but Akaashi was smiling. He was smiling at Kuroo, which Bokuto thought was odd, but he dismissed it as Akaashi took Bokuto's hand and led him back to the room they'd stayed in the night before. As they walked, something occurred to Bokuto.

"Why would someone kill her when she was already scheduled to be executed?" Bokuto asked quietly. Akaashi sighed.

"Maybe they just didn't think you should have to do it," he suggested. Bokuto stopped walking.

"Akaashi, did you...?"

"No, I didn't. If I had killed her, there wouldn't have been a body left for anyone to discover, because I would have torn her into so many pieces and used her for fertilizer after what she's done to you," the forest spirit answered, his words low and fierce. Bokuto's eyes widened. Akaashi looked up at him, and there was something dark and dangerous in his gaze. "Does it matter who killed her? She's dead, and she can't hurt anyone ever again."

"Of course it matters," Bokuto replied. "And even if you didn't do it, you know who did, don't you?" Akaashi studied him, then sighed. Before he could say anything, however, Kuroo walked up to them.

"Bokuto, we should talk," Kuroo said. Akaashi frowned at Kuroo, noticing that Kenma wasn't with him. "Alone," the shadow mage added, not looking at Akaashi. Bokuto hesitated, but nodded. Akaashi watched as the two mages walked away, leaving him to wonder what exactly Kuroo wanted to talk to Bokuto about, and why he didn't want either of their familiars there.

"What's going on, Kuroo?" Bokuto asked when they were out of earshot. Kuroo didn't answer right away, but when he did, his words were quiet.

"I won't say that you can't get mad at me, but I want you to hear me out," Kuroo murmured. "And while I won't blame you for being mad at me, I don't want you to get angry at Akaashi." Bokuto's yellow gaze was fixed on Kuroo's face, studying him intently. After a moment, realization seemed to dawn on the fire mage.

"You're the one who killed the Warden," Bokuto whispered. "You and Akaashi planned it, and you actually did it." As he spoke, his tone went from almost bewildered to frustrated. "Do you two not trust me or something?"

"That's not it at all," Kuroo replied. "You've been my best friend for years, Bokuto. I might not know you quite as well as Akaashi does, since you two have hardly spent any time apart since you bonded, but I do know that killing is hard on you, especially outside of battle, or if it's not directly to protect Akaashi. The Warden used you as an executioner, and I didn't want your allies to do the same thing. If I let you kill her, it would only hurt you." Bokuto froze, eyes wide with fear. He'd been hoping Kuroo didn't know about Bokuto killing the Nekoma pair. His head dropped, and his shoulders hunched defensively. He should have known Kuroo would find out. Kuroo always knew everything that happened. "Bokuto?"

"If you know about the execution, then why would you care what happens to me?" Bokuto rasped, shoulders hunching even more. "I killed your people, Kuroo. You should hate me for that, right? So why...?" Kuroo was silent for a long moment.

"Yeah, I'm mad. I'm downright pissed, actually. The Warden forced my best friend to kill my people. I should have gotten there sooner. I should have been able to save Kai and Yamamoto, and I should have been able to save you and Akaashi. I don't know what the Warden did to the two of you, but I know you went through hell, and what you did, you did because you had to protect Akaashi," the shadow mage said. Bokuto blinked up at him, disbelief shining in his eyes.

"You don't know that for sure. What if I killed them because I was afraid of her or something?" the fire mage asked. Kuroo wasn't sure if he should growl or laugh.

"Because literally everything you do is to protect that forest spirit of yours," Kuroo replied. "As much as I want to be mad at you, I don't blame you for doing what she told you. I don't blame you for Kai and Yamamoto's deaths, and I don't blame you for attacking Kenma and me, either. Oikawa, now, he might be a little miffed that you and Akaashi put so many holes in his war god, but even Oikawa understands. The Warden tried to make you into a weapon she could use to take us down, but we beat her. I refuse to let her plan to tear everyone apart succeed after we won and she's dead, damn it," he added fiercely. "So, yeah, I killed her, but she was the one responsible for my people dying, not you." Bokuto nodded stiffly, seemingly still processing what Kuroo was saying. "You should take some time, be with Akaashi. I can tell there's something wrong between you two," Kuroo added. "He's not as sure about things, and he's really worried about you. You two need a break." Bokuto seemed surprised by the new direction the conversation was taking, but he didn't object. Instead, he seemed to slump, all of the defensiveness and tension flowing out of his body, replaced with a level of helplessness Kuroo had never seen in him.

"I don't know how to help him," Bokuto admitted. "He's having nightmares, and he tries to hide it, but he's nervous around me, and I don't know how to make it better." Kuroo thought for a moment. Analyzing people was usually Kenma's forte, but since Kuroo had wanted to talk to Bokuto without Akaashi present, he'd asked Kenma to steer clear, because if Kenma was there, Akaashi probably would have insisted on going with, too.

"Like I said, you two need time. And you need to talk about what happened," Kuroo added. "I'm no expert, but I do know that trying to put on a brave face for each other will only make things worse." Bokuto bit his lip.

"I don't know what to say," the fire mage sighed.

"Don't say anything at first. Just...listen. Be together. I know Akaashi doesn't talk as much as some people, but he adores you. He trusts you with everything. He's got strong magic of his own, but he lets you protect him because he knows you can, and you like doing it," Kuroo pointed out. Bokuto flinched.

"But I couldn't protect him against the Warden," the fire mage mumbled.

"Then that's definitely something you need to talk about. Go to him. Talk. Be mushy together. And if you need anything, let me know, okay?" Kuroo added. Bokuto nodded, still looking helpless, but slightly less so.

"Thanks, Kuroo. For not hating me," Bokuto said softly. Kuroo chuckled.

"What kind of best friend would I be if I hated you for protecting the person you're in love with?" he asked. Bokuto managed a small smile, then turned back toward the room where Akaashi would be waiting for him. Once he was gone, all traces of excitement drained from Kuroo's face, and he leaned against the wall. "Shit."

"You told him what he needed to hear," Kenma murmured. Kuroo blinked and tilted his head, eyeing his familiar with surprise.

"When did you get here?" he asked.

"You didn't really think I'd leave you and Bokuto alone when you're both so emotional, did you?" Kenma replied dryly. Kuroo grimaced.

"I guess not. What, were you expecting us to fight?"

"It was a possibility," Kenma admitted. "But now that you've put Bokuto on a path to maybe letting Akaashi put him back together, it's time you took a minute to let yourself be angry." Kuroo slid to the floor, back against the wall, and Kenma sat beside him.

"He put Akaashi's safety above Kai and Yamamoto's lives," Kuroo growled. "I get it, I really do, but..."

"But it still stings," Kenma agreed. "And you're beating yourself up for not being able to swoop in and save everyone."

"Yeah, I am. And that's not going away any time soon," Kuroo said grimly. After a minute, he sighed and started to stand. "We should get back to our Guild. Yaku and the others need to know what's happened." Kenma watched him, then stood and took his hand.

"You shouldn't bottle up your grief. It'll only make it worse once we tell the others," the familiar said gently. Kuroo squeezed his eyes shut, wrestling with his emotions, but when Kenma released his hand and wrapped his arms around the mage's waist instead, Kuroo found himself wrapping his own arms around Kenma's shoulders and burying his face in his familiar's hair to hide the tears and muffle the sobs that shook his frame. Kenma held him as he cried, and he felt his own shirt getting damp as Kenma's own tears fell silently. Kai and Yamamoto had been with them for years. Only Yaku and Inuoka had been with them as long, and without them, their Guild Hall would feel empty, hollow, the way it did before they'd met the others.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think? A follow-up with Bokuto and Akaashi talking about things and probably crying? Yes or no?


End file.
